The present invention relates generally to local number portability (LNP), and more particularly to the implementation of LNP in a telephone network.
Currently, local phone service is provided by a single company, such as a Regional Bell Operating Company (RBOC). These companies basically enjoy a monopoly over local phone service within their regions. Thus, efforts are being made to introduce competition into the local phone market to eliminate the monopolies and relieve the need to regulate the industry. Under the current system, however, if customers want to change from one service provider to another, they must also change their phone numbers. This is a serious deterrent to switching service providers and, thus, a hindrance to free and open competition.
To alleviate the problem, the FCC has mandated the introduction of LNP. In an LNP environment, ownership of a telephone or directory number shifts from the service provider to a particular telephone subscriber. Thus, subscribers may keep their directory numbers when changing, or porting, from one local service provider to another.
The FCC, while identifying required LNP functionality, did not set forth a particular implementation. There is a need, therefore, for a system and method to implement LNP.